movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil
Resident Evil is the film adaptation of the popular video game series of the same name. the story follows alice (Mila Jovovich) as she wakes with amnesia in an abandoned facility called The Hive. she teams up with a group of soldiers working for Umbrella Corporation to escape the place. where all the people have been transformed into zombies, and are hungry. Springfield Armory Mil-Spec M1911A1 This is the weapon most seen throughout the movie, and is used by most characters. It has Pachmayr grips and an accessory rail, also Matt (Eric Mabius) can be seen unholstering this weapon during the opening scene of the movie befor the gun is confiscated by Umbrella soldiers. James "One" Shade's Kabar James "One" Shade has his Kabar knife cut in half when he avoides Umbrella corp's defence lasers, he doesnt actually use use it, it hangs off him in it's holster as it gets sliced in two. It has an elastomer handle. Heckler & Koch MP5K When Alice awakens during the film's opening she finds two Heckler and Koch MP5s locked in a a drawer. this drawer has a keypad on it so it is lockedd if you look there is a Walther scope between the two weapons. Rain Ocampo also uses this a her main weapon attatched with another Walther Scope just as Alice's were however her weapon has two magazines held together with a dual-mag clamp. Heckler & Koch G36K The Umbrella Corp Soldiers use Heckler and Koch G36ks as their primary weapons. All the stocks have been removed and some of them are equipped with AG36 grenade launcher all have lanyards. The soldiers team leader carries his G36 by the AG36 grenade launcher. This is very unsafe and untactical to their cirumstanes and in general common sense. If a zombie appeared would you fire a High Explosive (HE) grenade in close quarters? Beretta 92FS Inox Alice (Mila Jovocich finds a Beretta 92FS Inox in a dead security guards holster. she uses this pistol to dispatch the pack of zombie dogs that attack her.She uses it until every round is used and the gun is empty. AG36 Grenade Launcher Some of the Heckler and Koch G36Ks have AG36 Grenade Launchers attatched under the barrel. jhowever during the movie not one grenade is fired. Taurus Model 431 Chad Kaplan (Martin Crewes) uses a snub nose, stainless, five shot Taurus Model 431 as his primary weapon. He loses it when he expells his ammunition when cornered by the infected. Fire Axe Alice (Mila Jovovich) uses an emergency Fire Axe from the middle scenes of the film. she uses this to kill a few zombies and also her "husband". Walther P99 The Umbrella Corp commando team's medic uses a Walther P99 as her main sidearm. she aims it point blank at Matt to make him discard his Springfield Armory Mil-Spec and to fully surrender to the team. Metal Pipe Alice uses a Metal Pipe to subdue The Licker on the train during the climax of the film. she hits the Licker's tongue down and stabs it to keep the creature's tongue down. Smith & Wesson 5906 J.D Salinas (Pasquale Aleardi) uses hthis smith and wesson model to fend off some zombie attackers. It seems to be his main sidearm, he delivers five shots to one zombie before he is saved By Rain Ocampo (Michelle Rodriguez) using her MP5K. =Tyrant virus= The Tyrant Virus or The T-Virus is a biological weapon developed by Umbrella Corporation. During the events of the movie this virus is unleashed by Spence Parks in order to cover up the fact that he intended to sell it on the black market after it was stolen, this act cause the promt infection of the entire city. there is only one cure for this desease and it is used in the film to do just this. however since it isnt a weapon there is no need to have it on this page it is known as the T-Vaccine . High Standard K-1200 Riot Deluxe Shotgun As this is the last weapon seen in the film I thought we would save it untill last. during the very last scene at the climax of the movie and also as Alice first witnesses the chaos that has befallen Racoon City she take up arms with a High Standard K-1200 Riot Deluxe Shotgun. It has a Rifle sight and an 18 and 1/8 inch long barrel. even though she takes this weapon to pursuit her survival. she never seems to actually use this shotgun within any of the following sequels. Category:Movie Category:Resident Evil Category:Game to Film